


Крокодилы, людоеды и удивительные волосы Шерлока

by Fate



Series: Два кофе, один черный, один с сахаром, пожалуйста [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поговорим о сексе, детка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крокодилы, людоеды и удивительные волосы Шерлока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Things in Sherlock’s Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369108) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



В их отношениях до обидного мало изменилось. Они уже жили вместе. Они спали в одной постели. Они следовали друг за другом по пятам и ссорились по поводу того, кто пойдет в магазин и «почему ты опять забыл закрыть зубную пасту». Они уже привыкли к тем моментам, с которыми рано или поздно сталкиваются все пары, и потому переход от «просто друзей» к «ой, мы, кажется, встречаемся» прошел на удивление гладко. Более того, никто из окружающих даже не понял, что произошло. И это было отлично. Джону бы очень не хотелось выставлять их отношения на всеобщее обозрение. Он подумывал рассказать близким, но так пока и не решился: пять раз набирал сообщение Гарри, а потом стирал, потому что все получалось как-то слащаво, избито или излишне сентиментально. 

Обо всем знала миссис Хадсон. Джон рассказал ей однажды утром, в четверг, когда сидел у нее на кухне и помогал заполнить налоговую декларацию, поедая заварные пирожные, которыми ее угощал тот мужчина из «Speedy’s». Слова сами сорвались с его губ. «Я люблю его, он тоже меня любит, и все просто замечательно, хотя и немного непривычно». Она посмотрела него, и в ее взгляде читалась смесь: «Долго же до вас доходило» и «Я так за вас рада». Джону очень хотелось верить, что и у остальных будет такая же реакция, когда он наконец найдет в себе силы им рассказать.

— Только поосторожнее с его сердцем, — предупредила миссис Хадсон, когда Джон возвращался в квартиру. — Он делает вид, будто сделан из железа, но мы-то знаем, насколько он хрупок.

Почему-то эти слова запали ему в душу, и весь вечер он не сводил глаз с Шерлока, пока тот не выдержал и не поинтересовался, все ли в порядке у него с лицом.

Однако все оказалось не таким шокирующим, как он ожидал, и это одновременно успокаивало и смущало. (Потому что, как оказалось, у него уже больше года были отношения с мужчиной, спасибо тебе, дорогой мозг, за твою исключительную сообразительность.) Возможно, все дело было в том аспекте отношений, который, как он думал, изменится несколько радикальнее — физическом. Нет, теперь они стали больше друг друга касаться. Шерлок сидел совсем близко, когда они смотрели телевизор, да и вообще — ближе, вот как сейчас, закинув руку или ногу на ближайшую часть тела Джона.

А еще они целовались, но, к сожалению, не так часто, как Джону того хотелось. Рот Шерлока оказался поразительно привлекательным, особенно когда не извергал оскорбления. Он был теплым, мягким, чуть сладковатым (Шерлок кладет много сахара в чай), и Джон никак не мог отделаться от странного чувства гордости за то, что он — единственный, кому удалось зайти так далеко, изучить его так тщательно. Никто больше не знал этого выражения лица Шерлока, когда его хорошенько поцеловать, будто Джону пришла в голову самая блестящая на свете идея, будто Джон и есть эта блестящая идея, воплотившаяся в виде приземистого блоггера. Еще никто этого не видел, и для Джона все происходящее — словно путешествие в таинственный мир, куда не терпится отправиться, пусть даже этот самый мир может кишеть крокодилами и карликовыми людоедами.

Но дальше поцелуев украдкой или прижимающегося Шерлока, пока тот завязывал шнурки или чистил зубы, дело не заходило. И дело не в том, что Шерлок целенаправленно не замечал физической стороны отношений, ему будто это просто не приходило в голову, что было еще хуже.

Шерлок стоял посреди кухни, намазывая масло на тост, пока Джон фантазировал. На самом деле, он часто это делал, и потому чувствовал себя счастливо и в то же время неловко, будто ему снова пятнадцать и он думает, как забраться под юбку своей первой девушке.

— Думаю, нам надо кое-что обсудить, — осторожно начал он.

В конце концов, откровенный разговор, как выяснилось, — лучшая стратегия в общении с Шерлоком.

— Что, опять? Джон, ты уже признался мне в любви, нет нужды повторяться, — Шерлок откусил от тоста.

— Не об этом, ты, придурок. Я о... ну. Сексе.

Шерлок приподнял бровь, не переставая жевать.

— В последний раз, когда я затронул эту тему, ты чуть не захлебнулся кофе.

— Это было тогда, — чуть смущенно произнес Джон. — Теперь все иначе. Я просто подумал, что нам стоит... обсудить все. Мы и так делаем все в неправильном порядке. Сначала мы съехались, потом я стал спать в твоей кровати, а потом я признался тебе в любви еще до первого поцелуя. Все пары проходят через эти стадии, но мы с тобой выбрали какой-то очень странный путь, и я теперь не знаю, на какой стадии ты. А мне неуютно от этого, ты же знаешь.

— Я уже говорил, что мне просто любопытно, — Шерлок слизал крошки с ладони.

— Ты сказал, что тебе было любопытно, но не настолько, чтобы что-то предпринимать самому.

— Это было тогда, — с улыбкой передразнил Шерлок. — Теперь все иначе.  
Джон не знал, стукнуть его за это или поцеловать.

— Я согласен попробовать, если ты так хочешь, — продолжил Шерлок.

— О да, это меня так заводит, — мрачно произнес Джон и взял в руки стоящий посреди стола мерный стакан.

— Нет?

— Нет, Шерлок, ни капли.

Шерлок, нахмурившись, внимательно за ним следил, явно не понимая, в чем дело. Джону это нравилось. Приятно осознавать, что тебя не так легко прочесть.

— Но в то же время ты хотел бы? — спросил Шерлок.

Закономерный вопрос. Джон пожал плечами.

— Да, думаю, да. Но все не так просто, правда?

— Неужели?

Джон со вздохом поставил стакан на место.

— Ты, похоже, упустил ту простую деталь, что у нас обоих пенисы. Что ставит перед нами определенную логистическую проблему. Я... не очень сведущ в данном вопросе, как ты уже знаешь. И от этого мне неловко.

Шерлок скривился — он-то явно не считал это проблемой. Наверное, Джону следовало бы занервничать.

— Мы можем разобраться вдвоем, — предложил Шерлок. —Проанализировать практические примеры.

О боже, только этого не хватало.

— Я не уверен...

— Нет, Джон, все правильно. Ты же сам говорил, что глупо не доверять чужим данным по большинству тем, но спокойно полагаться на чужую информацию в плане секса. Если уж я с кем-нибудь и хочу набраться опыта в этом деле, то, разумеется, с тобой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты занимался со мной сексом, потому что тебе нужны данные. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал это, потому что тебе нужен я, — вырвалось у Джона.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением, будто только полный дурак мог предположить, что это взаимоисключающие понятия.

— Послушай. Давай пока оставим все, как есть, ладно? Я рад, что мы все обсудили. То есть, не то чтобы прямо очень рад, но теперь я, по крайней мере, знаю, что ты... ну, открыт для разговора, — Джон чувствовал себя глупо.

Шерлок отпил чай и несколько пугающе улыбнулся, отчего Джону захотелось сбежать куда подальше.

***

Вернувшись домой как-то днем, Джон обнаружил Шерлока сосредоточенно смотрящим гей-порно. Он даже записывал что-то в молескин (это что, диаграмма??), и от вида этой картины у Джона упало все, что могло когда-либо стоять, он даже подумал, не уйти ли ему в монастырь, где провести остатки своей жизни в счастливом отречении от сексуальных утех.

— Что ты... Шерлок, тебе обязательно заниматься этим с открытой дверью? А если бы миссис Хадсон вошла?

— Это исследование, Джон. Я же не мастурбирую здесь.

И на том спасибо. С Джоном бы сердечный приступ приключился, если бы он застал Шерлока за этим. Так что он возблагодарил Бога за маленькие милости и, встав рядом с Шерлоком, опасливо посмотрел на экран.

— Что именно ты изучаешь? Хотя нет, не отвечай, я и так знаю. Но на примере порно? Ты серьезно?

— Джон, тебе тоже следует посмотреть, просто чтобы узнать, какие есть варианты. У этих двух... ой, прости, трех молодых людей явно нет никаких логистических проблем относительно количества задействованных членов.

Шерлок только что сказал «члены». Джон не был уверен, что в состоянии это выдержать.

— Боже мой, Шерлок, я не с Луны свалился, я теоретически знаю, что парни могут делать друг с другом! Я просто... не уверен, с чего начать. И понравится ли мне. Порно, кстати, не самый лучший образец и, господи боже, что он делает с этой насадкой для душа?

Они оба несколько мгновений шокировано смотрели на экран, прежде чем Шерлок со встревоженным выражением лица захлопнул крышку.

— Предлагаю забыть об этом.

— Безумно рад, что ты так считаешь. 

***

После великого порно-фиаско-2012 Шерлок не поднимал этот вопрос еще два дня. Джона это устраивало, хотя он-то знал, что долго такая благодать не продлится. Может, оно и к лучшему. Шерлок сидел на полу возле дивана и раскручивал отверткой старый факс. Джон пытался пошутить по поводу ностальгии по девяностым, но Шерлок убийственно на него посмотрел и ехидно произнес что-то по поводу запасных деталей. Джон развалился на диване и смотрел телевизор. Что-то о лисах. Шерлоку нравились лисы, но сейчас он был больше занят факсом, и Джон раздумывал, не переключиться ли ему тайком на другой канал.

— Со сколькими людьми ты спал? — пугающе буднично поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон отложил пульт. Ну ладно.

— С несколькими. Цифра не такая уж большая, если честно. Но явно больше, чем у тебя, — он стукнул Шерлока по белеющей над воротником шее. 

Шерлок не обратил на это внимания, продолжив ковыряться плоскогубцами в факсе.

— Только с женщинами и ни разу с мужчиной, — продолжил Шерлок.

— К чему ты клонишь? — Джон поднял валяющуюся за спиной Шерлока ручку и принялся крутить ее в руках.

— Полагаю, кое-что из того, чем ты занимался с женщинами, применимо и к мужчинам.

Ах вот оно что.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, — возмутился Джон, потому что ни за что в жизни он не будет перечислять, что из того, чем он занимался с девушками, он бы мог делать с Шерлоком. Лучше уж он пофантазирует. Это даже пойдет на пользу.

— Скучно.

— Разумеется, — Джон покрутил ручку в пальцах, а затем склонился и засунул ее Шерлоку в волосы, где, к вящему восхищению Джона, та и осталась висеть.

— Тебе неуютно от мысли, что ты будешь делать это со мной?

Джон сел и принялся вдохновенно искать, что бы еще засунуть Шерлоку в волосы. Он поднял пластиковую пряжку для кабеля, которую Шерлок до этого вытащил из факса, и мастерски продел ее через локоны, необычайно довольный своей игрой. Шерлок промолчал, то ли терпя в угоду Джону, то ли просто не обращая внимания, слишком увлекшись содержимым факса.

— Дело тут не в «неуютно». Мне с тобой как раз таки очень даже уютно, — за ручкой и кабельной пряжкой последовала чайная ложка. — Но дело же не в этом, так ведь?

Шерлок некоторое время молчал, пока Джон прятал на его макушке скрепку.

— Да, наверное. Ты засовываешь мне что-то в волосы?

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Потому что из них ничего не падает. Это забавно.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок встряхнул головой, отчего все из его волос разлетелось по комнате. Джон, хохоча, завалился на диван, потому что ничего смешнее этого Шерлок еще не делал и вряд ли сделает. Шерлок отложил плоскогубцы, воткнул отвертку в факс и, развернувшись, схватил Джона за плечи и яростно поцеловал. Джон был более чем не против — разговор все равно выходил каким-то идиотским.

***

Одним дождливым днем в среду Джон открыл свой лэптоп и оказался лицом к лицу с бело-фиолетовым сайтом под заголовком «Руководство по гей-сексу». Чуть не подавившись, он захлопнул крышку и позвал Шерлока.

— Что такое? — спросил появившийся в дверях кухни Шерлок. Он даже не удосужился снять защитные очки.

— Что, черт возьми, ты делал на моем компьютере?

— Исследование. Подумал, тебе будет интересно.

— Ты же утверждал, что твои теоретические знания по данному вопросу достаточно глубоки. Зачем тогда брать мой лэптоп?

— Да, теоретически я в этом вопросе достаточно подкован. Но я никогда не изучал его, собираясь скоро перейти к практике.

Перейти к практике. Скоро. Боже, да.

— Исследуй на своем компьютере, — проворчал Джон и, засунув свой лэптоп под диван, вышел из гостиной.

Позже Шерлок спешно унесся из квартиры, пробормотав, что ему нужен домкрат, и тем самым оставив Джона в замешательстве. Наверное, ему стоило внимательнее следить за происходящим, потому что сейчас он явно упустил что-то важное. Затем Джон извлек свой лэптоп из-под дивана и за последующий час внимательно изучил все написанное на этом сайте, а потом еще час бесцельно блуждал по квартире в крайнем возбуждении. Потом вернулся перепачканный в саже Шерлок и остаток вечера Джон провел, ломая голову над тем, как вывести машинное масло с кашемирового шарфа.

***

Наступила пятница. Шерлок не затрагивал ту самую тему уже сорок восемь часов, и Джон постепенно начинал параноить. Было два возможных варианта. Первый: Шерлок все еще изучает всевозможные грязные извращенные фетиши, которые хочет опробовать на Джоне, и потому не скажет ничего, пока не разберется во всем до конца. И второй: Шерлоку уже стало скучно, и он переключился на что-то другое. Оба варианта Джона не особо утраивали.

В квартире было тихо, Джон лежал в постели без сна, но в умиротворении. Лондон шумел за окном: люди расходились по домам из пабов, где-то вдалеке взвыла полицейская сирена. Шерлок наверняка тоже не спит, лежит рядом, размеренно дышит в недвижимую темноту спальни. Шорох простыней — и Джон получил подтверждение своей догадки, когда Шерлок прижался к его спине и обнял тонкой рукой за талию.

— Чего не спишь? — раздался прямо возле уха шепот Шерлока.

— Не спится. Но все в порядке, — лениво ответил Джон, на мгновение закрывая глаза.

Они с Шерлоком лежали, словно ложечки. До этого Джон ни с кем так не лежал, и от осознания этого внутри разлилось приятное тепло.

— О чем ты думаешь? — Шерлок потерся носом о его волосы на затылке, губами почти касаясь шеи, и от этого у Джона перехватило дыхание.

— Не скажу, это слишком неприлично.

Шерлок усмехнулся ему в шею, отчего по спине прошла приятная дрожь.

— А ты? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок некоторое время молчал, теребя губами ворот рубашки Джона.

— Я думаю, что это очень приятно и, кажется, ты идеально совместим со мной. Я думаю, что твоя майка чистая и что, возможно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты иногда носил мою одежду. Я думаю о полицейской сирене, которую мы слышали, и о том, что наш сосед четвертый раз за неделю возвращается домой пьяным. Я могу продолжить, если хочешь, но это может затянуться.

— Только у тебя может быть столько мыслей в голове посреди ночи, пока ты прижимаешься к спине своего парня, — заметил Джон, левой ступней продвигая лодыжку Шерлока между своих ног.

— Парня, — повторил Шерлок, смакуя это слово.

— Ага.

— Хорошо.

— Ага.

Ночь обволакивала Бейкер-стрит, и они молча в нее вслушивались. Джон внезапно заметил, что они дышат в унисон. Интересно, Шерлок специально подстроился? Сам Джон просто лежал, в тепле, полувозбужденный (ну ладно, может не только «полу»), они дышали так, словно были единым целым, и на несколько общих ударов сердца весь мир превратился в одно большое «да».

— Шерлок?

— Да?

— В твоем лабиринте мыслей есть место для размышлений по поводу более эротических действий?

— Ты думаешь, эти размышления там уже не обосновались? — поддразнил Шерлок, чуть крепче прижимая Джона к себе.

— Ты этого не упоминал. Ты был очень занят последнюю неделю.

— Сейчас все по-другому. Я имею в виду, когда мы с тобой вот так.

— Это для тебя слишком?

— Нет. Может быть.

Джон вырисовывал пальцами круг на предплечье Шерлока, улыбнувшись про себя, когда волоски на руке встали дыбом.

— Если слишком, то просто скажи, я не буду злиться.

— Не волнуйся. Ты же меня знаешь, я никогда не буду делать то, чего не хочу.

— Но ты хочешь? Это самый важный вопрос. Ты чувствуешь внутри то жгучее желание оказаться с кем-то настолько близко? Со мной?

Шерлок молчал, и Джон уже думал забрать свои слова назад и закончить этот разговор.

 

— Да, — осторожно ответил Шерлок. — Да, чувствую. Мне кажется, чувствую. Мне любопытно. На самом деле любопытно. И я фантазирую об этом так же, как и ты. Просто... это немного ново.

Вот оно как. Внезапно Шерлок оказался настолько человечен. Убрать его науку и выстроенные стены, убрать проблемы со всеми окружающими, кроме Джона, и все, что останется — это обычный неопытный мужчина, напуганный происходящим. «Он очень хрупкий» — вспомнил Джон слова миссис Хадсон, и все стало настолько просто, что он готов как-нибудь обстоятельно поплакать по этому поводу.

— У нас есть куча времени, сколько тебе угодно. Не хочу, чтобы ты торопился или думал, что я на тебя давлю.

— Я и не думаю. Джон, я не трепетная фиалка.

Джону ни за что в жизни и не рискнул бы предположить что-либо подобное.

— Но ты не против? Подождать? Ты здоровый мужчина, у тебя есть... потребности, — осторожно произнес Шерлок. Эти слова напоминали фарфор, который может разбиться, если Джон неосторожно на них ступит.

— Да, у меня действительно есть потребности, — честно признал он. — А еще у меня есть сердце, и мне и в голову не придет заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

— Я хочу, — прошептал Шерлок ему в затылок. — Можно я... пожалуйста.  
И в следующее мгновение он забрался рукой Джону в пижамные штаны, и это было совершенно правильно. Даже лучше, чем правильно. Джон ерзал, тяжело дышал, и прижимался к груди Шерлока. Он продержался не очень долго, хотя вряд ли должен был, учитывая всю ситуацию, и с его плеч будто свалился груз, о котором он даже и не подозревал, пока он не исчез. 

Потом Шерлок исчез в ванной и провел там гораздо больше времени, как если бы он просто мыл руки. До Джона дошло не сразу, а потом стало мучительно стыдно за то, что он принял предложение, но не догадался оказать ответную услугу. Но прежде, чем он решился встать и что-нибудь предпринять, Шерлок уже вернулся гораздо более расслабленным. Забравшись на кровать, он поцеловал Джона в ухо и снова уютно прижался к его спине, и Джон решил, что готов счастливо остаться маленькой ложечкой до конца своих дней.

— Мне очень понравилось. Спасибо тебе, — неловко произнес Джон.

— Нет, это тебе спасибо, что разрешил, — удовлетворенно сказал Шерлок и в ту же секунду уснул. Он говорил о Джоне во сне, но тот не разобрал, что именно, потому что по определенной причине не очень хорошо понимал португальский. Но было похоже, что Шелок говорил о любви, так что Джон решил наслаждаться низкими интонациями и уснул с мыслью о том, что не так уж плохо, когда тебе дрочит Шерлок Холмс.

***

Весь следующий день Джон напевал себе под нос, с трудом подавляя желание пританцовывать. Шерлок следил за ним взглядом, в котором смешались удовольствие от того, что он сумел доставить кому-то наслаждение, и чувство глубокого самодовольства. Джон думал, что если бы коты поддавались дрессировке, то именно такое выражение морды было бы у них, когда они приносили хозяину тапочки. «Преклонись предо мною и восславь мое величие, ибо я сделал тебе что-то приятное».

Джон напевал, ходя по Теско, напевал даже пока стоял в очереди, напевал по дороге домой и пока раскладывал покупки, и его даже не смутили человеческие легкие, аккуратно выложенные на тарелку в холодильнике (хотя все же стоит обсудить это с Молли, потому что ради сохранения его рассудка и жилого вида квартиры ей пора прекратить раздавать Шерлоку человеческие части тела). И только тогда он заметил звенящую тишину гостиной, в которой не было Шерлока.

— Шерлок! — осторожно позвал Джон.

— В спальне, — раздалось в ответ.

Там он и обнаружился, сидящий скрестив ноги на кровати, в окружении разнокалиберных упаковок презервативов, разноцветных бутылочек со смазкой и пугающим ярко-оранжевым силиконовым предметом, который Джон старательно пытался не замечать. Шерлок читал инструкцию на открытой коробке, несколько презервативов рассыпались по его коленям.

Джон молча смотрел, безуспешно пытаясь прийти в себя от увиденного.

— Мне выйти? — с деланным равнодушием спросил он и развернулся к двери.

— Джон! Вернись.

— Нет.

— Да. Посмотри.

Джон вздохнул и остановился в дверях, проведя ладонью по лбу.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я сходил в магазин. Там столько всего, восхитительно просто. И владелец мне очень помог.

— Охотно верю, — слабо согласился Джон. Любопытство перевесило, и он взял с кровати бутылку смазки. С вишневым ароматом. Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать. Боже, однажды фантазии его добьют. Он бросил смазку на покрывало. — Шерлок, нам не понадобится столько всего.

— Не хочу, чтобы нужной нам вещи в решающий момент не оказалось под рукой, — отстраненно ответил Шерлок. Он открыл бутылочку и, принюхавшись, скривился и забросил смазку себе за спину.

— Вижу, у тебя грандиозные планы.

— Почему бы и нет.

Это попало в цель. Джон чувствовал себя одновременно очень неловко и в тоже время он был крайне возбужден. Пару секунд он растерянно стоял, не зная, что делать с руками. 

— Ладно,— в итоге он сел на кровать посреди разнообразных пугающих упаковок, тюбиков и бутылочек. — Широкий ассортимент, это даже немного нервирует.

— Хм, там было еще больше. Выбор, как оказалось, бесконечен.

Джон взял упаковку презервативов «Durex» и протянул ее Шерлоку, язвительно приподняв бровь.

— Ребристые для ее удовольствия?

— Ой, заткнись.

— Это подразумевает... вполне определенные действия, — Джон поверить не мог, что говорит это. Если Шерлок начнет использовать латинские выражения для описания процесса, то Джону, возможно, придется сделать ему больно. Немного.

— Разумеется. Но не беспокойся, я с радостью займу пассивную роль, если ты захочешь. Я понимаю, что ты, скорее всего, был воспитан с определенными представлениями о роли мужчины в половом акте, что может вызвать у тебя некоторое неприятие, но меня такие вещи мало волнуют.

О боже.

— Нам надо что-то сделать с этой твоей привычкой, когда ты открываешь рот и из него раздаются звуки, — мрачно произнес Джон.

— Я всего лишь подумал, что будет полезно обсудить все заранее.

— Шерлок, послушай. В сексе все не совсем так. Это не научный проект с заданными параметрами. Лучшее, что можно сделать, — это пустить все на самотек.

— Это меня не очень-то вдохновляет, — заметил Шерлок. Впрочем, Джон был уверен, что тот лукавит. Если кто-нибудь и любил внезапность больше Джона, так это Шерлок.

— Подожди, ты только что дал мне разрешение тебя трахнуть? — до Джона дошло лишь сейчас. Осознание замкнуло часть мозга, которая наверняка ему еще понадобится, но сейчас оказалась абсолютно бесполезной, целиком поглощенной идеей нагнуть Шерлока над первым попавшимся предметом мебели и... ну.

— Нет. Я забираю его назад. Уходи.

— Очаровательно.

Шерлок запустил ему в голову коробку презервативов. 

***

В конце концов, как и обычно в таких случаях, все произошло само собой. Несколько дней спустя Джон сидел на краю кровати, а Шерлок вошел, почесывая затылок, а потом на один удар сердца их глаза встретились и все полностью изменилось. Всего лишь очередной вторник внезапно превратился в тот-самый-день, и им даже не надо было ничего говорить друг другу. Шерлок, тонкий, в мягкой хлопковой пижаме, забрался на колени к Джону и медленно поцеловал.

Они спешно раздели друг друга, и Джон потерялся в Шерлоке, в его вкусе, запахе, тепле его кожи. Он трогал и касался губами всюду, куда мог добраться, запоминая места, от прикосновений к которым Шерлок ерзал и запрокидывал голову. Шерлок оказался на удивление громким, он совершенно не сдерживался, и все это был так ново, так восхитительно, что голова шла кругом. Он выцеловывал признания в любви на грудной клетке Шерлока, а тот в свою очередь расписывал трактаты о нежности на бедрах Джона. Джон нашел поэмы в изгибе спины Шерлока, в его коленях, и чуть не растворился в плавных линиях его бедер. Он мог бы делать это вечность, но в то же время кроткий огонек простой, неприкрытой похоти, что теплился внутри, успел за эти недели превратиться в бушующее необузданное пламя, и теперь Джон хотел большего.

Он попытался собраться, прижимаясь лицом к шее Шерлока. Тот гладил его плечо, вырисовывал узоры на спине.

— Хочешь продолжить? — наконец спросил он, удивившись, что вообще нашел в себе силы заговорить.

— Да, — дыхание Шерлока осело на коже. — Да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Джон.

Его слова пронеслись напрямую к члену Джона. Пару вдохов спустя он оторвался от Шерлока и начал рыться в тумбочке.

— Господи, ты купил тонну смазки, — пробормотал он, шаря рукой среди тюбиков.

— Консультант сказала, что смазки много не бывает, — лениво возразил Шерлок.

— Не думаю, что она имела в виду именно это, — сказал Джон, но это было совершенно не важно. Он просто схватил первую попавшуюся и чуть не получил разрыв сердца, когда обернулся, потому что... господи боже.

Шерлок растянулся на кровати, раздвинув ноги. Он следил за Джоном темным взглядом, его волосы растрепались, а на лице появился румянец. Он был настолько открыт и расслаблен, так самозабвенно доверился и подчинился Джону, что тот готов был расплакаться от того, насколько это было прекрасно, если бы он не был сейчас так болезненно, отчаянно возбужден. Он начал растягивать Шерлока, который воспринимал происходящее с таким искренним, неприкрытым удовольствием, что Джон мог бы делать это часами. В какой-то момент скользкие от смазки пальцы не сумели разорвать упаковку с презервативом, и Шерлок начал нервно хихикать, глядя, как Джон пытается открыть ее зубами.

— Черт возьми, Джон, ты меня убиваешь, — прыснул он, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Джон тоже засмеялся, раскатывая презерватив по члену, а потом они оба внезапно замолкли и замерли. Затем Джон толкнулся внутрь, и Шерлок смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, почти не дыша.

— Мне остановиться? — с трудом спросил Джон, хотя какая-то первобытная часть в нем ясно давала понять, что лучше бы ему этого не делать, потому что сейчас было так невероятно, безумно хорошо.

Шерлок решительно замотал головой. 

— Если ты остановишься, то я тебя убью, — задыхаясь, произнес он. В его голосе слышалось что-то такое, от чего Джон обнял его и притянул ближе.  
Шерлок застонал, когда они оба начали двигаться, и кроме этого стона вокруг не осталось ничего. Наверное, Джон что-то бормотал, но он не был уверен, с таким же успехом он мог повторять всю клятву Гиппократа во влажную кожу горла Шерлока. Но если ему и удалось произнести что-то связное, то это наверняка было самое искреннее, самое честное признание в любви, которое когда-либо срывалось с его губ.

Шерлок же, в свою очередь, совершенно раскрепостился. Как только ушла первая паника, он стал увереннее, шумнее и даже обхватил Джона ногами. Несколько толчков и своевременных движений рукой — и Шерлок окончательно растерял последние остатки самоконтроля. Он запрокинул голову и застонал так громко, что Джон заволновался, не вызовет ли миссис Хадсон полицию. Однако вскоре и сам Джон абсолютно забылся, и теперь весь Скотланд-ярд мог ворваться в квартиру, а он бы и не заметил. Наступил момент полного, абсолютного счастья, и Джон подумал, не превратились ли они с Шерлоком в одного человека, сотканного из наслаждения и жара, и в следующую секунду он кончил, и мир вокруг будто взорвался.

Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что лежит на Шерлоке и пытается отдышаться. Шерлок вырисовывал что-то пальцами на его лопатках, наверное, писал на влажной от пота коже ноты для будущей симфонии, которую Джону уже очень хотелось услышать. Джон попытался отодвинуться, но все еще сцепленные за его спиной ноги Шерлока не дали ему этого сделать.

— Шерлок, мне нужно...

— Нет, — воспротивился тот. — Оставайся здесь.

— Шерлок. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы потом везли тебя к врачу извлекать застрявший в заднем проходе презерватив, то дай мне отодвинуться.

Это сработало. Шерлок скривился и ослабил хватку. На дрожащих ногах Джон дошел до залитой электрическим светом ванны, где вытерся, отчаянно борясь с головокружением. Он заметил свое отражение — всклокоченные волосы, покрытое красными пятнами лицо, огромные сияющие глаза и широкая улыбка — и, не удержавшись, показал себе два больших пальца.

— Я отказываюсь это комментировать, — произнес зашедший следом Шерлок. Дотянувшись до полотенца, он принялся вытираться. Джон просто стоял и смотрел.

Вряд ли кто-нибудь еще в этом мире мог бы быть так беззастенчиво обнажен, как Шерлок Холмс. Джон видел Шерлока голым до этого: тот частенько расхаживал по дому в одной простыне, а нижнее белье казалось ему, видимо, отвратительно скучной одеждой. Сейчас же все было иначе, как будто с него слетел еще один слой, обнажив намного больше, чем Джону удавалось увидеть до этого. На левом боку у него красовался засос, необычайно яркий на фоне бледной кожи, сам Шерлок яростно стирал с себя остатки спермы, и все равно в этот момент он был самым прекрасным человеком на свете. Сантименты, как сказал бы Шерлок.

Джон дождался, пока он закончит вытираться, и прижал его к себе посреди их залитой светом ванны.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он в изгиб шеи Шерлока.

— Да.

— Хм-м, — Джон раздумывал, не принять ли им душ: затащить Шерлока под теплые струи воды и детально заняться его кожей.

— Устал, — пробормотал Шерлок, прервав его мысли. Что ж, тогда в кровать. Тоже неплохая идея.

— Да, после секса такое бывает.

Шерлок усмехнулся ему в волосы.

— Я учту, — он отстранился, решительно сжав поясницу Джона, и улыбнулся широко и безумно, как обычно улыбался только Джону. — Тебе удалось лишить меня девственности. Доволен?

Джон усмехнулся в ответ, пытаясь повторить счастливую улыбку Шерлока. Вряд ли успешно, но это не так уж и важно.  
— О да. Очень. Безумно.

Шерлок рассмеялся и, взяв Джона за руку, потянул за собой в спальню.

Конец


End file.
